Many technologies are used by service providers to transmit communications to and from access devices, such as a telephone and/or a computer. In some instances, the service providers communicate using wireless communications, and in other instances the service providers use wireline communications to communicate with an access device. In these instances, the access device is configured to communicate using wireless communications or to communicate using wireline communications. However, many of these wireless access devices or wireline access devices have limitations based on their access protocol, the equipment and software being used, and the distances traveled by the communications between the access device and a switch or other switching device. In these configurations, increased capacity would be beneficial and enable the access devices to communicate at a greater rate and to have a higher throughput. The system and method of the present invention combine access technologies to create an improved system with improved capacity, throughput, and effectiveness.